


Game of Groans

by blankvellum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dorks, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 06:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankvellum/pseuds/blankvellum
Summary: James  insists Scorpius watch Games of Thrones with him.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/James Sirius Potter
Kudos: 27





	Game of Groans

A/N - Hi all! i had this idea in my head and I thought it was cute so I wrote it down. My Hugo/Scorpius fic should be updated tommorrow.  
\--------------

"So, let me get this straight, Albus has shown you those lame Star Wars movies, but not Games of Thrones?" James questioned, looking absolutely scandalized.

"He said I should just read the books. They're better." Scorpius said with a shrug. He had never gotten around to actually reading the books though he took Al's word on it. 

"That sounds like absolute bollocks to me! We are remedying this right now! I am effectively cancelling all other plans today. This is too important!" James decided.

Scorpius groaned. He loved James, he really did, but watching anything with him was nearly unbearable. He did not ever stop talking. However, it made him happy, so he would indulge him.

"You'll like it! Trust me!" James assured. He then turned on the telly and started the show. "Pay attention to the beginning, they show all the locations. It updates throughout the series." 

The first episode was a bit slow, but James assured him it picked up in the second episode. James talked through the entirety of episode 1, episode 2 was no different. James seemed to be very enthusiastic about one of the characters in the show, Khal Drogo. James would always call him, "My sun and stars, moon of my life." Which would make Scorpius roll his eyes. Now he knew where that came from.

"Khal Drogo is 1000 times better than Jon Snow." James declared.

"What do those two characters have anything to do with eachother?" Scorpius questioned.

James just smiled knowingly.

"You can't tell me that you don't find Khal Drogo incredibly sexy!" James had randomly blurted out when Khal Drogo was not even in the scene. James seemed to especially like to talk during the scenes at The Wall. He really had a strange hatred for Jon Snow.

Scorpius just shrugged, "Not really my type."

James was actually silent for a few minutes before turning back and asking, "Who is your type then?"

"Robb Stark is quite good looking." Scorpius commented.

"He is sooooo boring though! I mean, I could understand you saying Jaime, but Robb has so little bloody personality!' James exclaimed.

"At least he doesn't marry someone against their will." Scorpius pointed out.

"Please. In this show's time period everyone marries against their will." James said, he was effectively silent for five whole minutes so that was a nice change.

"I don't understand how you can even like the Dothraki. They rape women and pillage villages." Scorpius said after several episodes.

"Don't be so culturally insensitive. You of all people shouldn't judge people." James pointed out.

"I have neither raped or pillaged." Scorpius said defiantly, crossing his arms.

"Family of Death eaters ring any bells?" James reminded him.

"That was before I was born, James. It's completely different." Scorpius said.

Scorpius eventually got tired of trying to focus on the show with James talking constantly. "James, if you really want me to watch this, stop talking for 5 bloody minutes."

"My commentary is essential to the Game of Thrones watching experience." James replied.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. They took a break in the evening to go out for dinner. Then they immediately headed back at James' insistence.

By the end of the night they had finished the first season. Scorpius had to admit, James had been right, it was quite good. 

"There's really no use watching the rest of the series now. It's all downhill now that Khal Drogo's dead." James said.

"But what about the dragons? I want to see the dragons!" Scorpius insisted.

"If you really want to see dragons I can take you to Romania." James said with a grin.

Scorpius hit him with a pillow in response. 

"Oi! Fine! We can start the second season tommorrow." James relented.


End file.
